


Dollhouse

by Emoticia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Sentient dolls, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoticia/pseuds/Emoticia
Summary: This is an old story of mine but I still like it, written in 2016 this is an original horror story that could fit into the creepy pasta fandom (I guess).This is about a little girl named Alice who loved to play with her pretty dolls in a dollhouse in her attic. But things are most unusual as it appears her dolls move in their own and have a devious plan for innocent little Alice.





	Dollhouse

Alice walked up to the attic. Her favourite toys were all sitting just as she'd left them she played with them in the Dollhouse until noon,when her dad called her downstairs to have dinner.  
In the attic the Dollhouse glowed a bright white and the toys inside started to move, their porcelain limbs weathered down from play clicked like ticking clocks.  
They began to walk through the house in a strange stiff kind of way, Dollie was Alice's favourite toy. They all liked Alice,she had after all made them a happy family.  
But she had seen how the others looked at her not with smiling happy eyes but rather how an animal looks at its prey.  
Dollie walked past the window and noticed Viola still strapped in the box. She was a collectible, so Alice's mother did not let her play with her.  
It was sad. Viola desparately wanted to get out of the box but she had given up hope long ago now all she did was cry in despair.  
Just cry, cry and cry.  
She sat in the room Alice had assigned to her and looked around waiting intently until Alice returned.

Alice crept back up stairs and to the attic, before she could go up her Mother had caught her sneaking around and said  
"Alice!"she yelled sternly "what are you doing? It's late get to bed!"  
Alice obeyed and went to bed her father was always the fun one she thought bitterly.  
Once her parents had stopped arguing and had gone to sleep she snuck out and walked into the attic.  
There the dolls sat the door was open wide despite being closed previously Dollie sat in her room staring at her even though Alice had put her in the living room .  
Alice giggled and said "did you get sick of the living room Dollie?"  
Dollie did not awnser back Sometimes her dolls moved when she wasn't looking,Alice did not mind afterall it was normal for things to move.Alice did not yet know the difference between living and dead.  
This time it was different Alice began to hear the sound of a slow sad melody of a music box.Alice saw her dolls get up and move they walked up stairs and stare at her they spoke in eerie voices   
"Join us Alice join us Alice join us join us!"  
"But I-I don't want to!"Alice exclaimed terrified  
but they continued with their chant "Join us join us"They called out "Join us and die!"  
Alice's petrified shriek echoed through the house.  
Alice had appeared before them as a beutiful porcelain doll her eyes opened and tears streamed from her eyes.  
The others slinked off smiling wickedly, blood began to soak out of Alice as a doll she began sobbing tears dripping from her plastic face Dollie had walked over and hugged Alice while the door to the dollhouse swung shut forever.  
Alice was never seen again all that was found was a puddle of blood in the attic.


End file.
